


Hanging By A Moment

by Amster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artist Steve, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Its so fluffy I'm gonna die!, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amster/pseuds/Amster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes Natasha a Valentines present... Adorable ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the RP that I do with my amazing wife, Sonny. And this story is her Valentines present. I know it's late! Don't judge.

Steve put the finishing touches on his gift and collapsed onto a chair with a huge grin. It was February 14. Valentines Day. And he wanted to do something special for his fiance. His fiance. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around that. Natasha Romanoff was his fiance. Wow. Why had she ever said yes to a dork like him? Just that deserved praise. Then there was he intelligence and beauty... She was perfect. And Steve loved her with his entire heart.

Checking his watch, Steve groaned. _F_ _ive thirty_  in the morning! It was worth it to surprise Natasha, but he was still tired. 

 _I've got some time before she wakes up,_ Steve thought.  _I'll just get a quick nap._

 

***

The next thing he knew, someone was shaking his shoulder.

"Steve!" Natasha whispered as he came to.

"Huh?" Steve murmured, mind still foggy with sleep. 

Her eyes twinkled with joy. "Thank you."

"Damn!" Steve exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I wanted to show you myself."

"Don't apologize. I love it," Natasha soothed, giving him a tender kiss.

Steve looked around the living room, surveying his handiwork. He had spent the entire night painting over the dismal gray that once coated the walls with a light, happy white.  The white Natasha loved because it reminded her of the snow back home in Russia. But the crown jewel was the abstract of the redheaded dancer that Steve had painted above their flat-screen TV. Even though he was normally very critical of his work, Steve had to admit this one was good. The colors were a stunning contrast of light to dark and lines of the dancer extended out into whimsical swirls. By some miracle Steve had managed to capture the grace and fantasy of a dancer. But not just any dancer. His dancer. The only one that mattered.

"I'm glad you like it," Steve replied, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Now its my turn to give you a Valentines present," Natasha purred as she climbed into his lap and straddled him.

Steve ran his hands slowly down her sides until they came to rest at her waist. Then he grinned when he felt Natasha shiver. She started to rock her hips at an extremely slow pace. It was beautiful torture. He kissed at her neck, then jaw, then finally her lips, which she parted instantly and their tongues twined. Natasha began to pick up the pace and Steve reciprocated, bucking his hips up until her had her moaning.

They broke the kiss so that they could catch their breath. It was hard though because she literally took Steve's breath away. Her fiery hair was gloroius in the early morning light and her creamy skin had a soft, radiant glow. And her bugs bunny pajamas were absolutely adorable.

"I don't deserve you," Steve whispered.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you Steve? You are sweet and handsome and perfect... And I love you so much!" She held up her hand and displayed the diamond ring the proudly sat upon her ring finger. "Isn't this proof enough? Now, come on."

Natasha took his hand and began tugging him towards the bedroom. 

 

***

They were curled up together on their bed, hearts still racing and a still slightly sweaty. 

"I like Valentines day!" Steve declared, which earned him a chuckle from Natasha.

"So do I," Natasha agreed, kissing his chest.

Smiling, Steve pulled her up on top of him and began to stroke her back. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. She was so soft and comforting. Steve swore he could hold her for the rest of his life and he would be happy. And, for some strange reason, Natasha felt the same way. 

 _"Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer to where I started, in chasing after you_ (1)" Steve sang quietly. He felt Natasha's smile against skin as she recognized their song. 

By the time Steve reached the first verse, Natasha was already fast asleep, but Steve kept singing. Just because.

" _I'm falling even more in love with you._  
 _I'm letting go of all I held on to._  
 _I'm standing here until you make me move._  
 _Just hanging by a moment here with you._ "

"Happy Valentines Day, Natasha."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse  
> \- In the RP that I do with my friend, which is where this story idea came from, this is their song. Its also the one they first danced to.


End file.
